Our Sins (Black, Hollow, Whatever)
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Strange creatures are taking over everybody's minds, erasing their minds and controlling their bodies. You know if someone is taken over if their eyes are black, hollow, whatever. Join Nico has he tries to find his friends to see if they have survived and his struggle in the end. *Oneshot* Based on Bastille's video for Pompeii. Features one sided Perico.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: Hope you like it :) **

**This story is inspired by Bastille's video for Pompeii. This is AU. **

**Title: Black, Hollow, Whatever. (Our Sins) **

**Nico's P.O.V: **

It was happening. It was really happening. I couldn't believe it - it was everything that I had feared. I wasn't sure what to call it, an apocalypse? An invasion? It was easy to know who had been taken over, their eyes were completely black... or hollow, I wasn't sure which. I didn't want to know either.

It all built up really slowly, so slowly that many people didn't notice it, not even me, until it was too late. In the end it had happened rather quickly.

I didn't know that it had officially taken place and that there was no going back until I decided to go buy a drink in the local corner shop one hot summers day. I slid open the glass door and grabbed two bottles of blue lucozade sport - I figured Percy would appreciate the gesture. I walked up to the counter to pay for them, and as the cashier lifted her head slowly and stared intently at me, I noticed it. Where her eyes should have been there were empty, black holes. I dropped the bottles and ran the hell out of there.

I jumped on my bike and cycled really fast in a random direction, I didn't care where I was going as long as it was away. Eventually I ended outside Hazel's house.

"Hazel!" I knocked desperately on the door. "Hazel! It's me, Nico, let me in!" I knocked once more, extra hard, and the door just swung open as if only seconds ago it hadn't been locked.

I wasted no time in trying to find my sister. She wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, upstairs. I stopped, standing still in despair for a moment, all that I could hear was the panting of my breath as I began to get more panicked with every second.

Then, I heard it.

It was a strange, jaunty melody - almost hypnotising. I followed the music outside where I found Hazel and Frank dancing, or rather swaying gently in each other's arms. I let out a sigh of relief, they were okay, they were all right. They were just having some mushy couples time.

"Hazel," I breathed out. "Frank."

They didn't turn around straight away, it seemed to take a few moments for it to register in their brains that I was calling out to them. They turned around slowly, like they couldn't move fast, like they were... I looked into their eyes, they had none. So I ran. My next stop was Jason and Piper's house. They had a lovely roman style villa. This time the door was open.

"Jason! Piper!" I called. The silence was almost unbearable. It was heavy and long.

"Jason! Piper!" I heard someone echo and make a strange giggling noise. I ran in the direction of the sound, the kitchen, and was met my their silly, annoying, repetitive parrot, Ella.

"Shut up you stupid bird." I growled. She didn't reply, her attention shifted to the basement door. I turned to look at it too, anticipating some kind of attack. The door rattled for a moment and then creaked open slowly - it was like something you would see in a horror film. When the door fully opened, Piper sprang out ever so slowly, Jason hot, or should I say cold? on her heels. I didn't even bother to check, I knew.

Next thing I knew, I was outside Leo and Calypso's garage. This time I was silent, not wanting to be heard. I walked in between the various models of cars and dodged all the tools that had just been discarded lazily on the ground.

I stood still warily, if these _things _were going to attack me this was the perfect place to do it - there were eligible weapons everywhere. I stood perfectly still, just listening, on edge. I heard some sniffs and moans. I ran into the actual garage.

"Calypso?" I asked cautiously.

"Nico?" I heard a quiet reply. I decided to give it a chance and see if there was actually somebody still normal.

"Where are you?" I whispered.

"To your left." I heard her sniff back, a bit louder. I turned to find her kneeling over an unconscious Leo, stroking his hair, crying. She turned her head to face me, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I couldn't save him." Her eyes welled up with tears again. She swallowed hard. "So I hit him over the head with a wench... more than a couple of times." This time she left out choked sobs. It was only then that I noticed the dark pool of blood around his head.

"Calypso..."

"There is no way to save them Nico." She snapped angrily. "Don't you see that? If there was don't you think I would have stopped it by now? Eventually the majority of the world will be them, you probably will turn too, unless you find a solution." She walked over to a random drawer that wasn't labelled and pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily.

"What do you think?" She faced me, her eyes solemn and serious. "Either go away now or do it for me, your choice. If you think I am staying here with them and without Leo, you have another thing coming." She turned away, cradled the knife to her chest, looking mournfully at Leo's dead body.

"B-bye Calypso." I felt my own eyes become damp.

"Good luck Nico. Here," she dug around in her pocket. "These are for the 2009 Audi." She threw a pair of keys my way. "Try not to rash it okay?"

Then I turned and ran before I could witness Calypso's death.

I pulled up outside Percy and Annabeth's house. It had been a long, scary ride. Not only was I panicky and terrified, I also wasn't very good at driving.

"Percy! Percy!" I screamed. "Annabeth!" I heard someone walk down the stairs. I looked up, Annabeth. She looked back at me, her eyes hollow and depthless. Who would have known that the wise girl would have lost control of her mind and body?

Suddenly I forgot my fear and it was replaced by anger. I ran up to Annabeth and shook her hand. "Where is Percy?!" I screamed.

Then she did something completely unexpected. She pointed up the stairs to the left. Her and Percy's room. I wasted no time running into the room. "Percy!" I shouted, pleaded for him to be human, to have been strong, resistant.

I found him lying asleep on his bed, shirtless. It took my breath away. Every single one of my feelings melded together to form an emotion that hurt so much but I never wanted it to go away. Cupid's arrow is very bitter a lot of the times.

"Percy!" I couldn't dwell on the fact that he looked so adorable sleeping. "Percy, wake up please!" I cried out. He began to twist and turn, mumbling and muttering.

"Nico." Annabeth was at the door. Her voice was raspy and barely there. "Save him please. Don't let him be taken. Please don't-" She was cut off and her body turned away and walked back down the stairs.

Annabeth knew. Of course she did, she always did.

"Percy! It's time to get up!" I screamed at him, dragging the duvet off him.

"Huh?" He mumbled confused. I peered at his eyes, sea green. "Percy!" I cried out joyfully.

"Nico? Where the hell is Annabeth?" His comment kind of stung.

"Percy, we have to go now before they take you too. They've already taken Annabeth, Leo, Hazel-"

"What the heck are you talking about Nico? Don't be playing silly games with me. Where is Annabeth?"

"I told you she's been taken by them."

"Nico-" His voice started to waver and his green eyes grew darker, much darker. Oh no.

"Percy, don't go. Please, please, I- I love you!" I burst out.

"What?" He asked confused. His eyes started to brighten up jus ta little. It gave me hope.

"I'm gay Percy." Admittedly Jason had been right, it felt better getting it off my chest. "And I love you." Nervous tears welled up in my eyes.

"But-" I cut him off by kissing him - hard. Like it was our first and last. Only it had a big chance of being just that. He kissed back for a while, before pushing me away.

"Per-"

"I- I love Annabeth." His voice got stronger. "I love Annabeth. Where is Annabeth?" He put his head in his hands. I recoiled as if he had slapped me. Then his sobs stopped abruptly. He head rised slowly. His eyes were black, hollow, whatever.

"No! Percy!" I screamed, but I knew it was futile so I ran. How could I fail?

I felt worse than ever. I couldn't even describe how much it hurt. He kissed back? He loved Annabeth? I drove and I just kept driving until the car stopped. No more fuel. I looked into the mirror frantically. Yup, still had my eyes.

Wonderful, I was just outside a forest. I got out of the car and decided to stretch my legs, figure out a plan. I walked until I found a river, it was Bianca's and mine.

Why don't I just jump in? End it all like Calypso? I took a step forward. No, it's wrong." I took a step back. Bianca would be disappointed. Another step back. Hazel would be disgusted. Another. Percy would think you were weak. I ran.

. . .

Nico stood on top of a cliff. His black hair messy, random strands blowing in the wind. No, he wasn't jumping off, he was taking in the cool, refreshing air. He thought about all his friends, his love, how they were all gone, dead or mindless.

He felt a headache coming on, right behind his eyes. A migraine, he suspected. He decided to stay on the cliff another while.

. . .

Nico turned around slowly. He faced the direction of the sunset. The sunset that he could see. His eyes were _black, hollow, whatever._


End file.
